over protected
by Tearful Spider
Summary: Ok my first fanfic, James falls in love at first sight with Lily Evens a small and timid girl who never leaves her brothers sides. What can James do to prove himself? R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Hogwarts express  
  
The sunlight shone through the cracks in the blinds waking up a very small girl nestled between two boys.  
  
Lily Evens a short and petite girl with long red hair that hung below her knees began to flutter her eyelashes as she slowly became alert to her surroundings. Her two brothers lay beside her snoring softly. It took all the self-control she had to not laugh; they looked so angelic when they were sleeping.  
  
The boy to her right began to groan and very slowly opened his eyes. Lily placed a finger to her lips motioning for him to keep quite. She then pointed to the boy on her left.  
  
A devilish grin became visible on his face as he looked over at his identical twin that still hadn't awoken. Quick as a flash he had tackled him and they were rolling on the floor playfully fighting and laughing. Pretty soon Lily was on top of both of them and was tickling them hard.  
  
"Lils quit it" Brian cried between gasps of laughter. "Yea lily, I-I can't breath." Ryan said as he tried to push his sister off of him without hurting her.  
  
"Nope, you never said the magic words" Lily replied as she continued on 'torturing' them.  
  
The two boys looked at each other and gave each other knowing glances before they shouted at the exact same time. "Lily Evens is the smartest witch in the world!"  
  
She giggled softly and slowly picked herself up and off of the two boys. Her brothers and her were no more then a minute apart at birth and not much had changed since then, the three triplets were completely inseparable.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In another compartment on the other side of the Hogwarts express sat four boys eagerly awaiting their destination.  
  
"Oh cant this train go any faster?" muttered a tall boy that was quite handsome for his age. He had straight black hair and dazzling midnight blue eyes. His face was contorted into a look of anxiety and boredom.  
  
He was speaking to a boy that sat across from him. The boy only smiled and sat up straight to talk to his best friend. "Well Sirius there is a way to make this train ride go a lot faster." He said as he extracted several dungbombs from his pocket.  
  
Sirius's face immediately switched to a look of mischief. "Oh Jamsie, You always know how to cheer me up." He remarked in a high-pitched voice as he reached over and took a portion of the dungbombs.  
  
The two friends walked up to the doorway and motioned there leave to the other two who were having a quiet conversation on quiditch.  
  
James and Sirius began walking up and down the corridor Sirius was talking to James, not even realizing that his friends attentions were else were.  
  
"Oh were to start, were to start, hmmm. I think I saw Snape and Malfoy get in a compartment near the front. Do you think we should go their first James? Uhm James?" Sirius clapped his hands in front of his best friends face in an attempt to get him out of his daze.  
  
"James, gees what's up with you? Wow dude your drooling, gross." Sirius had no idea what had happened to his buddy until he heard a small noise coming from behind him. He turned around quickly immediately expecting the worse, but once he turned he could of laughed a small red head was standing behind him.  
  
"Umm. Hi I was wondering if you've seen two boys, they have short dark orange hair about your height, their twins. Have you seen them?" she asked cautiously. Sirius realized that the girl looked completely terrified, she kept looking down at her feet and wouldn't even look him eye to eye.  
  
Sirius simply shook his head and shrugged. The girl nodded and went to the next group of people that had positioned themselves down the hall.  
  
Sirius then looked down at his stunned friend and began to goad him back to their compartment.  
  
(AN. Ok sorry if that didn't make complete sense. Lol. If you didn't get it James was stunned by Lily's beauty or something like that. Well R&R please.)  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter so please don't sue!!!!!!! 


	2. At HogwartsAlmost

Later at Hogwarts well not really  
  
  
  
Lily cautiously stepped out of the train. She was now completely clothed in her Hogwarts uniform, and seemed to be having trouble walking with the heavy cloak.  
  
She glanced around the kid-infested area, looking for her brother's familiar faces. She was now very worried, It wasn't that she minded the new freedom but it just wasn't like her brothers to leave her for so long.  
  
"First years, first years over 'ere." Came a loud booming voice from the opposite side of the platform. (Ok sorry I don't know what else to call it)  
  
She turned her head sharply to the right and saw a very tall and burley man who was standing with two very familiar looking boys at the edge of the lake. Lily's heart gave a leap as she went to go join her brothers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James was frantic. He couldn't believe that he had slept that long!!! He quickly grabbed his robes from his trunk and threw them over his head not bothering to straighten them as he ran out of the train and ran head first into... SNAPE!!!  
  
"Ugh Potter! What in the world are you doing here?" Snape asked, the venom clear in his voice.  
  
"Well not that I really expected you to know but it is kind of obvious don't you think?" James replied almost as viciously.  
  
Snape shoved past him and went to walk away towards his friends who were waiting at the lakes edge.  
  
"Strange" he mumbled. "WHATS STRANGE???" A happy voice shouted from behind him. James jumped about three feet in the air not realizing until then that someone was behind him.  
  
"Sirius! What did I tell you about sneaking up on people?"  
  
"Ok James, now what were you saying again?"  
  
James told Sirius about the little incident that had just happened.  
  
"Well it's not that hard to guess now is it?" Sirius asked. "What do you mean?" Sirius gave a small chuckle and pointed to where Snape was standing. " Watch were he's looking" Serious muttered under his breath.  
  
James followed his gaze until it came across a small girl who was standing beside two boys who looked almost exactly like her. The boys were giving death glares to anyone who even dared to look at their sister which seemed to take them a while since most of the boys in the station couldn't help but stare.  
  
"Yikes, Snape has a crush? Poor girl" Remus said as he came up behind them. Remus Lupin was the third member of their group he was only a few inches shorter then Sirius and James and had light brown hair. He was always talking about common sense but the other boys never seemed to catch on.  
  
"Over here, the boats will be leaving in 30 seconds hurry up." James guessed that that was Hagrid judging from all the stories his cousin used to tell him about Hogwarts.  
  
The three quickly got into a vacant boat, not wanting to be late for their first day of Hogwarts.  
  
(Ok that was a pretty bad ending!!! I'll write more soon, ok review and tell me how much you hate it!!!)  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter so there!!! 


End file.
